Quest:The Demonscourge - Part I - The Abandoned Mine
, , , or |Saga = Runeskin |Diff = 9+ at MR 80 with foe possessing ~180 SP for the final fight}} General Information Part of the Runeskin saga in Silverwysp Tips Tackle enemies in any order you care. Likewise, the releasing of the captives. All enemy locations scripted - there are no additional or random foes - only those mentioned (13 groups of goblins, one "brute" and the final encounters by the Shadow Path), and only in the locations indicated on the map. Exit the mine shaft and rest (SP only) whenever deemed necessary, at most any time. Use Powers or Skills to release chained prisoners (rather than using the key), for higher XP rewards. Rest in front of the entrance before heading to the "final" square, marked S''' on the map, and be prepared for a chain of five battles, interrupted once only by a pause, useful for healing yourself. Prerequisites Any one of the starting missions in Silverwysp: , , , or Map Text Directions Walkthrough Following the scouts' report you find the entrance to the abandoned ore mine's shaft, guarded by two goblins. Three options present themselves: * 32 XP to Illusion, Archery or Thievery, if used, after choosing this option. * Remain in place and observe - this loops back to the other two options. * Attack them: ; you find some loot on their lifeless bodies. You automatically fill your SP pool when you exit to the spot in front of the mine shaft - you'll also be automatically transported here after rescuing each of the three prisoners you find within. This cave is full of Goblins; so Goblindoom gives a +5 MR bonus. All Goblins were 3+ at MR 85. At the end, there is a shadow gate. You fight several mêlées (most were 3+ at MR 85 with one that was 4+ at MR 85). Iakor makes his grand entrance in the adventure. His two wolves are 3+ at MR 85. Iakor is 6+ at MR 85. The level of your Thievery allowing, you will see the location of all points of interest marked by a '''? mark, as usual. The squares denoted by the numeral 1''' will provide an encounter with one of these (13 groups in total): * * * * * Each defeated group leaves behind some random loot (weapons and armour, mostly). The square denoted by the numeral '''2 will have you encounter: * a , from whose body you procure a , which can then be used to release the prisoners' shackles (though doing that by utilizing your skills or powers pays higher dividends - in XP). The locations marked by the letter C''' each hold a chained prisoner... * 32 XP to Destruction (50+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Thievery (10+) / any Weaponry skill (40+) for each of the three captives, if used to unchain them. * 8 XP to General, if freeing the unfortunates by using the '''Square-Ended Iron Key. * As mentioned before, each of these acts of kindness places you back to the entrance, where you'll rest. At the square marked by the letter S''' on the map will occur the final series of encounters within this maze, including the first one with Prince Iakor. * First, , * followed by , * then a At this point comes a breather, should you need to use Restoration - confrontations then resume with the introduction of '''Prince Iakor, who brings along a couple of his pets: * . Finally, the 'prince of darkness' himself joins the fray: * After defeating the crowned prince of doom, you're presented with the three possible options to effect the closing of the Shadow Path (no reward attached to any of the options): * Gating (40+) * using of the Shadowstone - leads to a * simply rolling for a chance to close it by way of a The rest is mostly narrative and dialogue, during which a revenant Tysian Knight gifts you the , you discuss matters with Captain Millark, and then receive your completion rewards (see below). Rewards * 32 XP to Illusion / Archery / Thievery for dealing with the guarding goblins. * 32 XP to Destruction (50+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Thievery (10+)/ Any Weaponry Skill (40+) for each chained soldier you free (or 8''' XP if you use the key). * 30 combat XP and Square-Ended Iron Key from Goblin Brute. * 65 combat XP from Prince Iakor. * No xp gained for using Gating (40+) - or anything else - to close the Shadow Path. * '''Demonscourge Haft from ghost near the end. * 384 general XP for completing the adventure.